Kidnapped
by Treskttn
Summary: Red-X kidnaps Raven, but the question is: what does he get out of this deal? Is he getting more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, there are two sequels to this story so read them after this the next one is ringtones!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans they belong to DC Comics**

**

* * *

  
**

**KIDNAPPED**

The blaring alarm pulled me out of my meditation as did the red flashing lights. "Titans, trouble!" Robin called from the main room and I teleported to the scene of the crime.

RedX was running through the halls of the museum trying to find the easiest way out. I watch him from the security room, seeing his escape route I teleport to the hall he's heading and send the coordinates to cyborg.

I stand in the hall leaning against the wall in the shadows so I can stay hidden. I can hear his footsteps get louder and quicker and I see his silhouette on the wall across from me. As he runs past me I grab him and incase him in black aura. I slam him against the wall.

"What'd you take?" I huff.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Sunshine." He grins under his mask and suddenly disappears.

"Don't hide," I say, "Fight me."

He abruptly appears behind me and throws me onto the floor. I blow a piece of hair out of my face, "Where is it X?"

He laughs and says, "Like I'd tell you."

"Titans Go!" Robin shouts coming around the corner and throwing disks around X who eludes them gracefully. X presses a button on his belt and plasters Star to the wall with a mastic substance. Beast boy helps me up and then rams at x as a bull, X hits him with a gooey x to the hooves, keeping him grounded. Cyborg was the next to go, with a canon full of goo and then trapped in a red net as he struggles on the floor.

Before I can follow what just happened, X showed up behind me and snaked his arm around my waist and cuffs my hands and feet in red goo.

"Alright, Bird boy," X begins as I squirm to get out of his grasp, "you have three seconds to save Sunshine here... 3..."

Robin lunges at X and X gracefully dodges it in one swift movement.

"2..."

Robin pulls out his Bo staff and attacks X careful not to hit me, but X trips him. "1." X shoves Robin on the floor, "Looks like time has run out." And with a click of his belt he disappears with me as his captive.

* * *

**1 more chapter and remember to read the sequel and review**


	2. Chapter 2

I reappear in a room. Yellow walls, some windows overlooking Jump City, a bed with a white quilt. I'm wearing my uniform and 2 red bracelets to keep me from using my powers, which means no use trying to escape. Not what I had expected with where X was taking me. I lie down, my head on the pillow and slowly fall asleep.

The window, letting the sun drift over the room, sparkles and invites me to awaken. I sit up and yawn, stretching my arms out. I get up slowly and head to the door. I open it and drift out into the hall. I take a right and head into a quaint kitchen. Small but big enough.

"Morning, Sunshine! Did you sleep well?"

I look over to see X sitting on the couch in normal clothes and a mask similar to Robins, leaned back reading a book. "I was rather surprised to see you sleeping- I didn't think you would."

"You were watching me?" I ask incredulously.

"Just making sure you didn't escape, Sunshine."

"Stop calling me that."

He sits up putting a bookmark into his book and setting it down on the coffee table.

"What are ya thinkin, _Sunshine?"_ emphasizing Sunshine.

"I'm hungry," I say just kind of blurting it out.

He laughs, "Yea, okay, I'll make you something."

I gaze at him as he makes his way to the kitchen from the living room and pulls out some pans, a spatula, and pancake mix.

"Take a seat, Sunshine, the couch doesn't bite, plus there's about 800 channels on the TV, there's gotta be something interesting on."

"I hadn't realized you could _steal _cable," I deadpanned.

"You can't, I bought it with my own money... kind of... well you know, you could be nicer. I mean I _am_ making you pancakes."

"And holding me hostage," I remind him in my usual monotone.

"Maybe, but you could still be nice..." He huffed defeated.

"Why'd ya take _me?" I_ ask changing the subject.

"To piss off Bird boy," he shrugs.

"Then why not take Starfire or somethin'?"

"Because, um, because you were there, either way I still chose right, your calm, not yelling, and as soon as I feed you maybe you'll be less cranky."

"Why would I yell? It wouldn't make a difference."

"_'20 Questions_' is not attractive."

"It's not like I was trying to be... Is that why you took me?"

"Huh, no I didn't take you because you ask thousands of pointless questions."

"Not that... 'cuz I'm attractive?"

He hesitates, "If only you were so lucky, Sunshine."

I sigh, just one of those I give up sighs.

"Sunshine, don't be glum, I know you like me, I don't blame you, but there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

I glare at him." You don't have to baby me, X."

"Sunshine, I'm just playin," he flipped the pancake over in the pan; "I mean I _did_ pick you, didn't I?"

"Unfortunately, yes, you did... Okay, new rule, 1 NO SUNSHINE 2 NO STUPID NICKNAMES PERIOD 3 NO MORE SUNSHINE!!!"

"Chill, Sunshine didn't do nothing to you."

"Keep calling me 'Sunshine' and 'Sunshine'sgonna kick you where the sun don't shine."

"Well then, understood," he flops a pancake down on a plate, "Syrup?"

I nod yes.

"Maple or Blueberry?"

"You have blueberry?"

He grins, "Excited Sunsh- Rae?"

I wipe the smile off of my face. "Lil' bit."

"Didn't know you liked blueberries Sunshine. You hit me as a 'maple' person, take a seat," he gestures toward the kitchen table.

I shrug off the nickname and take a seat. He places a plate of pancakes in front of me and a mug of hot herbal tea. He sits across from me with his own plate and a cup of coffee.

"Do you follow me, X?" I ask.

"Huh? No, why?"

"How'd ya know I like Herbal tea?"

"I... I didn't... just eat."

I smirk, he just watches me.

**X's POV **

Damn, you'd think I was running a hotel, and a free one at that. She sleeps over and then wakes up, eats, and no doubt in my mind when she's done eating she's going to go home.

"... Is that why you took me?"

"Huh? No I didn't take you because you ask thousands of pointless questions"

"No, not that... 'cuz I'm attractive?" Her voice sounding vulnerable.

I don't look at her, because she's right on the money. Her slender figure, silky hair, marble skin. Why take the loud, annoying, peppy redhead?

"If only you were so lucky, Sunshine."

She sighs... a sigh? Did I hurt her feelings? I turn around to see her looking at me with a blank expression.

"Sunshine, don't be glum. I know you like me, who could blame you, but there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"You don't have to baby me, X" She says crossing her arms. Well, that's interesting. I toss the words over and over in my head… never did she deny the fact that she likes me.

**I **sit across from her watching her eat. She always does have that cute little loose strand of hair falling in her face, she occasionally reaches up and tucks the strand behind her ear, but it always falls out and she blows it out of her face. She looks up at me, smiles and blushes, she quickly looks back down.

"What?" she asks hiding her smile.

"What 'what'?"

"Well, you're... looking at me..."

I give her a look urging her to go on.

"Well you're looking at me... weirdly..." She looks at me and smiles and looks back down. I can't help but smile at her cuteness. She looks back up and smiles "Stop that," she protests laughing.

"Okay, geez, you're just... cute when you smile, and laugh..."

"You're an ass..." She replies. She was joking but it still wasn't the reply I was hoping for.

"Why?"

"Your looking at me... trying to seduce me or something..."

"Well just because your feeling 'seduced' doesn't mean I'm trying too... maybe blueberries just turn you on..."

"Well, just... don't look at me anymore."

"Fine," I say but I steal glances at her when she's not looking, she glances at me occasionally too but only to blush and quickly turn away.

Awhile of smiling and silence after we finish eating...

"Maybe, X, and this is just a suggestion, but maybe you should take me home now."

"Why the maybe? Is there something you want? Are you waiting for _my_ approval?"

"No, I don't need an approval... especially not from you."

"Oh, please, you live by me. If I said jump, you'd say how high. If I said kiss me you'd say when..."

"Pfffft, please, X, you've lost your mind."

"You like me, Raven, admit it your attracted to me."

RAE POV 

"NO," I lie, because I do like him. He's muscley, he can make good pancakes, he has that danger feeling to him but he also makes me feel safe. Like I can tell him anything- but watch what I say. He gets up and comes around the table. He takes my hand and pulls me to the wall where I lean and he stands in front of me leaning with one arm on the was and about 6 inches in front of me. He leans down so our lips are barely touching. I shiver and he rubs my arm. I part my lips slightly, ready for him to press his against mine.

"Chill, I'm not gonna kiss you," he whispers making my knees go weak.

"Good, I don't want you too," I monotone.

I struggle not to kiss him first, because that's what he's waiting for. I keep my hands to my sides and lean up slightly and slowly so he doesn't notice me easing towards his lips ever so lightly. Now were much closer than before and he's shaking slightly, trying soo hard not to kiss me first.

"I dare you," I whisper biting my bottom lip.

"You first..."

I put one of my hands in the back pocket of his jeans only to feel his cell phone. He presses his lips on mine and glides his tongue gently on my bottom lip and I open my mouth and let him gain access.

After a minute or so he breaks off the kiss, "See, Sunshine, I'm not that bad... and by the way... _this_ is why I chose you."

"X, I…"

"I know, Rae, it was the blueberries." he grins.

I nod, and pull my hand out of his back pocket along with his cell phone, I quickly shove it in my bra (I wish cloaks had pockets.)

"Now that you got what you want, do you want to take me home?"

"No, I don't _want_ too," I raise an eyebrow at him, "-but, I guess I _have _too."

He goes over to the couch and picks up a remote and comes back. He kisses me on the cheek and I'm automatically in my room. I put the cell phone down, knowing I can have some fun with that later and then head to the living room to tell the others I'm back.

* * *

**A/n I wrote this awhile ago and I believe there's a sequel that I'll prob post later... review!!!**


End file.
